phoenix wright turnabout for carter
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix has to get carter his nuggs in court CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX IS ALWAYS WRIGHT

CHAPTER 5004

TURNABOUT FOR CARTER

one day phoenix wright was at home eating his chicken nuggets from the fast place down the street

"mmmmm i love me chickens" he ate them laughing at the chickens in his farm outside who were pecking the window angry demanding he stop but he went out and killed them all and ate them too

"ok shit i cant eat any more wait thats a great idea shit"

phoenix went to shit so he could eat some more

however when he got to the toilet maya was in there

"FUUUUCK MAYA HURRY UP I NEEDA SHIT SO I CAN EAT MORE" shouted phoenix

he bang door but maya was taking longer than my sister does in the morning (OMFGGGGGGG DONT YOU GUYS HATE IT WHEN SHE DOES THAT?)"

"god dammit if i wait any longer my chicken is gonna get cold and ill have to throw it out for the cats to eat"

phoenix thought of a plan

"wait a minute if i cant shit here then ill just go to the place across the street and shit there"

it was flawless so he grabbed his cycle and bicycled down the street to wendys

he got off and ran in

"hello wendy can i use the toilet pls cause maya wont get out" said phoenix

"ok" said wendy

phoenix ran in and shit out all the chicken hed been eating however while he was doing that he heard noise outside

"U MODAFUCKER THEEF SHIT MAN ASS CHICKEN-STEALER!" screamed wendy and phoenix ran out (leaving a trail of shit behind him" and there was a guy getting his ass arrested in jail

"what happened"

"that shitterman just tried to steal my nuggs" said wendy

"dont worry ill defend him" said phoenix

"thanks" said wendy "WAIT IM NOT DE DEFENDANT"

wendy picked phenix up and through him out the window

"NEVER COME BACK" she screamed

"but then u wont get my money"

"CHICKEN STEALERS LIKE YOU WONT PAY ANYWAY"

phoenix went down to detention center to talk to the guy

"hi defendant" said phoenix

"hi" said defendant "my name is carter wilkerson"

"are u guilty"

"no" said cart "so pls get me a not guilty"

"consider it done"

===IN COURT===

"court for carter" said the beard

"im ready udgey" said phoenix

"tat is gud to hear" said udgey "but what about the prosecution"

"the prosecution is ellen the generous" said prosecutor degenderer

"tat is not what i asked"

"shit i mean yes im ready"

"(hm? ive heard that nam before)" thought phenix

"pls explain the case so old men like me can understand" said udgey

"caterer walkerman broke into weddys and stole her chicken nuggs, i call detective wendy to the stand"

"hi court" said wendy "PHENIX YOUR STILL BANNED"

"fuk" said phoenix "come oooon what if i need to shit quickly"

"NO" shouted wendy throwing chickens at him

"testify"

"ok"

===WENDNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok so we found lots of evidence at the crime scene"

"i present it"

"we were selling food then the door opened, IT WAS CARTER AND HE STOLE OUR CHICKEN"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i present the window!"

"what the fuck is that" said wendy

"as u can see u testified that carter game in through door BUT the window broke at the time. THE REAL THIEF BROKE IN THROUGH THE WINDOW"

"HAHAHA" laughed thegender "fix ur testimony"

"ok" said wendy "im not a detective any more, im a witness too"

"WHAT"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i was selling my chicken when a thief appeared i saw his face it was CARTER!"

"he came to me and asked for chicken so i got him the nuggs"

"hOLD IT" shouted phoenix "but he broke ur window"

"this is a quiet window so i didnt hear it break" said wendy

"FUCK" shouted phoenix

"continue" said mr generous

"however when it was time to pay HE WALKED AWAY!"

"this is what we call "stealing""

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "i present the phone!"

"what the fuck is THAT" said wendy

"as u can see carter was suppose to get 18 million retweets so he could get free nuggs for year #nuggsforcarter which means HE CAN GET NUGGS4FREE!"

"OBJECTION" shouted generous "you idiot, that tweet has 3.4 million tweets"

"yes but it is the turnabout we must consider, why wud carter get free nuggs for a year if he only has 3.4 million retweets" said phoenix "OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE WENDYS DECIDED TO BE GENEROUS" he shouted at generous and she shouted in payne

"as u can wendys said that carter asking for retweets became the most retweeted tweet on twitter MEANING, they decided to give him the win anyway!"

"WHAT THE FUCK" shouted wendy "why didnt anyone tell me dat?"

"OBJECTIONE" shouted all in "LOLOL! im not lose yet"

"what"

"yes ok carter can ask for nuggs whenever he wants but that dont mean he can BREAK IN THROUGH WINDOW AND STEAL THEM ALL"

"AHHHHH" shouted phoenix

"i suggest carter lose his free nuggs thing for such evil action" said degenerous

phoenix hit face in desk like in 2-4 and 3-2 and 3-5 fuuuuck how was he gonna wiiiiin?

"FUCK YOU" shouted carter "THAT WASNT ME I DIDNT STEAL THE NUGGS"

at that moment phenix remembered stuff for logic

"THE REAL THIEF BROKE IN THROUGH THE WINDOW" **the thief came in through window**

"we were selling food then the door opened" **carter came through door**

"HE CAN GET NUGGS4FREE!" **carter can have chicken for free**

"as u can wendys said that carter asking for retweets became the most retweeted tweet on twitter MEANING, they decided to give him the win anyway!" **carter has the most retweeted tweet**

phenix used edgeworth powers to connect the door with the window

"if carter was seen going through door, **the window mustve been broken by someone else, the real thief** "

phoenix connected the real thief with the nuggs for carter for free

"carter has no reason to steal nuggs cause he gets them free anyway, so it mustve been someone else **but who would want to frame carter?** "

finally nick connected the motive with the top 1 tweet

"ZVARRI!" shouted phoenix and he pointed across the room "ELLEN DEGENERATE, YOU ARE THE REAL THIEF"

"WHAT" shouted dedede "get that shit out of here"

"u have a perfect motive, u had the most retweeted thing on twitter before carter came and fucked you to the death! you got saltier than eldoons noodles so u framed him for the crime!"

"U HAVE NO PROOF" shouted ellen

"yes i do" sid phoenix "i had no idea i did but u just reminded me by saying shit: THE EVIDENCE IS MY SHIT TRAIL!"

"GET THAT SHIT OUT OF HERE" shouted udgey

"no its evidence" said phoenix "i was shittin' on the toilet when the crime happened, so when i ran out i left shit trail behind. degegiforget, when u were running away with the nuggs without being seen, U STEPPED ON MY SHIT"

"AHHHHH WHY" shouted prosecutor

they examined the shit and yes her footprint was on there and she broke down

later edgeworth examined her ass (hes still searching for the ass btw) and found lots of chicken inside

"i declare carter NOT GUILTY" said udgey

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"its done" said phoenix

"yea just like my nuggs" said carter "thank u phenix, lets celebrate"

"yea" said wendy "lets go eat all the chicken at wendys, carter can pay cause he gets them for free"

"ok, the chicken at home is probably cold by now anyway" said phoenix

actually they werent cold they got eaten by maya who had just left the toilet the moment phenix left and thought the nuggs were for her lol

THE END


End file.
